


That's The Plan, Rule The World

by honeysucklevalley



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Isaac is serious but he means well, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, M/M, Pining, Stalking, They mean NOTHING, Villains and Heroes, except who gives a damn about the heroes!!!, for you, he only did one of these things, he would literally, kill for you, no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklevalley/pseuds/honeysucklevalley
Summary: Standing at 6'8, with blue-purple skin, was Death Stryke, aka Isaac Greyson. From posters to television broadcasts to interviews, you were quite familiar with his looks.He always wore his hair long. It seemed naturally black, with the ends dip-dyed baby blue. His eyes were like gold, shining and sparkling with Lord knows what evil plans.His nails were sharp, his teeth were sharp, everything about the man screamed danger.And lots of people were about it. Really, you couldn't believe how many people wanted to sleep with him!You shook the thought away, what kind of sick people......
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Villain/Reader, two cute af villain sidekicks dating
Series: Monster OCs/Reader [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	That's The Plan, Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not really a monster, but he's not human so it's good enough! He's like, a mix of Megamind, Professor Venomous and Dr. Horrible, except genuinely evil. I always write soft, sweet, innocent guys but y'know what!! Here's a villain! He's mean, he's evil, he's cruel, and he's in love with you! 
> 
> This has been in my drafts since the 23nd of January!! I've had SUCH a bad writer's block since I started taking Zoloft :/ it really sucks. 
> 
> Fyre and Ice are actually angels don't let the evil thing influence you at all. This is my first story where the main love interest is hardly in it! I'll most likely follow up with him uwu
> 
> Anyway, I hope this helps you get through this annoying quarantine! Remember, feedback is always appreciated!! I hope you all love it!!! xoxo

The area you lived in couldn't possibly be worse than it was. It was beyond crime ridden, from petty thief to full out manslaughter. It was amazing you hadn't fallen victim to these criminals yet.

Some good guys tried to help out, clean the city up, but they all failed when faced by Commander Death Stryke. No one _dared_ face him after he had killed a largely famous superhero, and after he had broadcasted the murder live....

Of course, it was near impossible to get anywhere near him anyway, unless you wanted to fight off waves and waves of hive-minded robots, or even his sidekicks.

Death Stryke, however, was quite an interesting character. Besides being iconically cruel and evil, was a beautiful guy.

Standing at 6'8, with blue-purple skin, was Death Stryke, aka Isaac Greyson. From posters to television broadcasts to _interviews,_ you were quite familiar with his looks.

He always wore his hair long. It seemed naturally black, with the ends dip-dyed baby blue. His eyes were like gold, shining and sparkling with Lord knows what evil plans.

His nails were sharp, his teeth were sharp, everything about the man screamed danger.

And lots of people were about it. Really, you couldn't believe how many people wanted to sleep with him!

You shook the thought away, what kind of sick people......

You weren't able to think too long about it, as you turned a corner into a small neighborhood, a laser gun was held to your face. You instantly tensed up, eyes wide.

You felt both fear and annoyance wash over you. Fear, because _oh dear Lord, you're going to_ _die,_ and annoyance because you should have known better! This entire neighborhood was _owned_ by the Blast Brothers, two idiotic, but dangerous villains.

"Alright baby, hand over the wallet, or we're gonna see what pretty stuff you got in this head of yours." He said, tapping the tip of the gun against your forehead.

Before you could even react, someone reached around him, burying a knife into this throat without a second thought.

Blood sprayed out as his limp body fell to the ground. You hated how you were beginning to feel numb to this.

What horrified you more was who was behind this murder.

The famed Death Stryke himself. He wiped his blood covered hands off on his coat, watching you with glowing eyes.

"I....I..."

"Yes, you. I suggest you get home now, before you manage to get into more trouble." He said.

Immediately, you nodded and took off, but not without taking another look at him.

x

The murder was half-heartedly reported on the news, but you didn't have the heart or the stomach to watch.

You simply got ready for work and pretended nothing happened.

It worked for awhile, months even. Unfortunately, a new group of supers thought they could take him on.

It wasn't anything new and it wasn't anything special. If anything, you'd read about it in the fourth page of the news.

You watched the battle from the convenience store you worked in. They made it through more waves than you expected, you had to admit. The doors to Death Stryke's building flew open, and a large television rolled out.

It was huge, a pretty flat screen of his own design. He would never use someone else's after all.

As usual, the monitor turned on, and there he was, sitting back at his desk, professional as always.

"Is there a problem here?" He spoke, folding his hands on his desk. He kept a steady gaze at the camera, and if you didn't stare too long, you wouldn't notice the nasty scar that (you heard) partially blinded him.

The hero, tall and pretty and strong, with blond hair and blue eyes, stepped up to the tv screen.

"Yes, there is a problem! As if killing civilians and heroes wasn't enough, you're killing other villains as well? What will stop your rein of terror?" The hero asked, his hand over his chest. "Have you no heart?"

Death Stryke stared down at him, before a quick flash of light struck the hero down, turning him into nothing more than a pile of ash.

As usual, the heroes went into full a panicked frenzy, crying and screaming in fear.

Death Stryke tapped his nails against the table. "Are we done here? I have a 5:00 meeting and it's," he pulled his sleeve up to check his watch. "4:30. If you don't mind, I have to get ready."

The screen went black and immediately reseeded back into the doors, which promptly shut.

You sighed and got back to work. Just like every week....

x

The following weeks went on similarly, with heroes sacrificing themselves to the cause.

You didn't get involved willingly, of course not.

But, your convenience store was incredibly close to his building, so it wasn't surprising to see his workers out and about.

What was surprising was seeing his sidekicks.

Fyre Stryke and Ice Stryke, both evil through and through.

Ice was tall, 6'0, with soft, dark skin. His eyes were very light blue, with long lashes. His hair was styled into thick dreadlocks that were dyed dark purple. He always decorated his hair with small, rainbow trinkets. Bows, clips, anything he could get.

Fyre was very short, at 4'8. He was precious though, with a rounder face. He had tanned skin, with long stripes of brilliant shades of oranges and reds, a nod at his fire trademark. His eyes were more angled than Ice's, a deep brassy color. His hair was short, in a big, fluffy faux-hawk. His ears were pierced up to the nines, and was substantially stronger than his cold counterpart.

You also knew they had been secretly dating for years, after catching them a few times behind the shop kissing.

"Hey, sweetheart." You heard Fyre chime as he walked in. He had blood covering his hands and most of his face. He slapped an equally blood covered $5 down on the counter as you passed him the same carton of cigarettes as always.

"Go outside before you open that." You reminded him. "Where's Ice?"

"Busy havin' it out with the boss." Fyre said, leaning against the counter. He left blood everywhere, and you crinkled your nose up at it.

"What did you bozos do this time?"

"Nothin'! Heh, actually..." Fyre scratched at one of his many scars on his face. "'s about you."

"What?" Red flags and alarms went off in your head, as you leaned back, eyes wide.

"'s nothin' like that! Boss asked how you've been, since he uh, y'know, whacked that guy for ya." He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking parts of it down with sweat and blood.

"For me? I, I just, I thought..."

"Yeah, that's what he figured. 's for ya. Saw you comin' home from work by yourself."

"You're....telling me Death Stryke...." the violent, cruel, cold-blooded murderer. "Was trying to protect me?"

Fyre turned to you with a perfectly white smile. "Yeah! Kinda seems cute huh?" He moved closer, across the counter. "Almost sounds like he's got a crush on ya." He touched the tip of your nose, exposing you to the cold, slowly drying blood on his fingers.

"'nyway, see ya around, kiddo."

You could only stand there as the doors to the store shut with a quiet jingle.

Death Stryke knew you existed....and he was watching out for you.

You really needed a nap suddenly.

x

So, how did you end up like this? Forced onto your knees by people much, much sicker than Death Stryke.

A tall, lovely woman sat in front of you, holding a long, gold chain that ended at a white leather collar....that was clasped around your throat.

She was watching another man, her husband you presumed.

He was waiting for his cameraman, who stuttered and stumbled and relentlessly apologized to the man. The tv sputtered to life, and suddenly Death Stryke was on it, looking perplexed.

"Is there something I can help you with? I'm very busy right....now..." He stared back at the camera. At you, you figured.

"Ah, I see you've noticed our little toy here. Cute one, aren't they?" He purred. "Didn't cost a thing! Except a few of your men, of course. They did try to stop us, something about them being your favorite civilian. I assumed it was some kind of familial relation, but the more I look at them, the more I can tell you were just _waiting_ for them to fall into your arms. Corrupt them a little, hm?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Death Stryke said. You'd think he was completely calm, but the underlying concern in his voice bled through. He was quick to clear his throat. 

"So, there is something there." The man said, turning your face towards his. His skin was entirely reddish-black, with glowing eyes. He wore a suit, and a hat, but....you didn't really know why. It just made him stand out more. 

His calm, almost peaceful expression changed. "You know what I want, Death Stryke. I expect it immediately, don't keep me waiting." With that, he shut the television off. He turned back at you.

"What do you offer him?"

"I-I'm sorry?" You asked, voice cracking.

"Death Stryke. There must be some reason he's crazy over some....civilian." He said. He walked around the small room, idly running his fingers along certain ideas, as if looking for dust.

"I....I don't even know him." You said. And that was the truth, really!

He snarled at the response. "You're lying."

"H-his sidekicks are my friends! That's it!" You said, flinching at his outburst. You didn't even _know_ him and you hated him.

He brought his hand up, and swiftly moved to bring it down, only to have his arm frozen to the core.

He screamed in pain, and you watched as Fyre and Ice burst in, eager to rescue you.

"Hey baby!" Ice chimed, as Fyre melted the chain from your collar. They left as soon as they came, with you intact.

x

"So, what'd you do last weekend?" One of your coworkers asked.

"Oh, I got kidnapped by some psycho villain." You half-shrugged. "Death Stryke's sidekicks had to save me."

"Oh, oof....but hey, that's life here." You imagine they'd add a 'lmao' at the end of that if you were texting.

Either way, the day dragged on. There was some commotion outside the store that you absolutely couldn't be bothered to check out, which turned out to be the best choice, seeing as Ice and Fyre had only been starting some kind of riot.

So, that was fun.

You fell asleep at the counter, which really showed how little business you got here.

Even the sound of the door opening didn't wake you up.

However, the light tapping on the counter _did_ get your attention. With a groan, you got up.

"Fyre, you can just grab whatever you want." You said, stretching your back, sighing when you heard a few pops.

"Does Fyre often take things without paying?"

Your blood ran cold, and you could only look at your new customer in horror.

Death Stryke was standing right there. Right. There. At your counter. Calmly admiring his claws.

He looked so good, you couldn't even catch your breath. _Yes,_ he was evil. _Yes,_ it kind of was a turn on.

He looked back down at you with a gaze that could melt icecaps, entirely different than the cold glare he gave others.

You had never seen him in person, aside from the stabbing incident. Holy _shit he was tall_ _._

He was wearing a black trenchcoat, with a periwinkle turtleneck. You couldn't be sure, but you think he was probably wearing heels too.

"C-can I get you anything?" You asked. "C-commander?" You quickly added.

"Just Death Stryke is fine. And I'd like a coffee, whatever is strongest."

You quickly nodded and went to work, mind fuzzy with the fact he wanted you to call him by his villain name over his title, when he snapped at everyone else for doing so.

Without thought, you made coffee as you typically did for yourself.

Full of sugar, milk and topped with fluffy, thick whipped cream and little sprinkles.

Once you realized your mistake, you just stared at it in horror. Okay. Problem.

With a quick thought, you made his coffee the way he wanted, and presented both to him.

"I uh, I'm not a big coffee drinker, but when I do have some, I like it like this. You don't have to try it, but I....I-I thought you might wanna try it." You couldn't even look him in the eye, you were like a child!

But....he took the coffee from your hand. For a second, your brain short-circuited and all you could think about was how cool his hands were, and how sharp his nails were.

Oof....fantasizing over a _villain?_ Get your priorities straight.

"Thank you." He said, sliding money your way. "Have a good day."

You just watched him walk out, swaying his hips much too much to be casual.

And you were _right!_ He was wearing heels!

x

"Didya....notice somethin different about the commander last night?" Fyre asked. He was leaning against the front of your store, with Ice laying in the small patch of grass outside.

You happened to be on your break, and joined them. You were sipping on iced tea, listening to their conversation.

"What? That he was happy?" Ice asked. He had his beanie pulled down, covering his eyes from the sun.

"Well, now that he's got a little crush..." Fyre trailed off, catching your attention.

"Crush?"

"Oh come on....you can't act like you haven't noticed."

You fiddled with your uniform. "Uh, I....I guess I haven't."

They were both looking at you, like you were crazy.

"Who's he have a crush on?" You asked.

"You're.....you're joking, right?"

"I....no?? What's going on??"

Ice sat up. "C'mon....you had to have noticed the way he looks at you. Hell, you got kidnapped because of it!"

"That's....that's why I was kidnapped? Because he....he likes me?" You lowered your voice.

"Oh my God." Fyre said. "How the _hell_ did you not notice??"

You wrung your hands nervously. Death Stryke had a _crush_ on you.

x

You wish you could say you were nervous, or on edge, but....something about Death Stryke having feelings for you....made you feel incredible. Like Spring, you wanted to burst into soft, warm daylight, into beautiful flowers, and new growth.

Okay, maybe a little silly.

And unfortunately, not being on edge as you usually were, you got caught up into trouble.

"Ohoh! I know you!" A high, feminine voice sneered as you were, once again, brought to your knees, the cause this time though? Baseball bat.

Naturally, being the biggest, baddest villain around, there were bound to be psycho fans.

They called themselves the Death Strykers, or something equally stupid.

This girl, however, you knew. Her name was Plumeria, and she was one jealous chick.

"You're the one _he's_ all over."

"God, can people please stop saying that?! I've hardly interacted with him!" You shouted.

"Shut up!" She yelled back. "He's had his goons following you from the beginning!"

You immediately drew back. That...would explain a _lot_ _._

"He did?"

"I have absolutely no idea how he has feelings for you. You're so _stupid._ " She said, like she was in absolute awe.

Before she could say anything, or before she could swing that damned bat at the side of your head, it was swiftly grabbed and torn from her hands.

At this point, you entirely expected Fyre, or Ice there but instead, you saw Death Stryke there.

Plumeria quickly let go of the bat, clasping her hands behind her back innocently.

The others immediately dropped to their knee in respect.

"S-sir!" She squeaked out.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He asked calmly.

"Um...."

You managed to get up, wincing. You knew your knees would be bruised like hell from the hit.

Unsteady, you _tried_ to walk. Try being the key word.

Luckily, before you could fall, Death Stryke swiftly wrapped his arm around you and steadied you.

"I expect better from people who idolize me." He told them, before picking you up. He gave you no choice, and simply left with you.

"Uh..." You started. "Thank you, commander."

"Isaac." He said.

"What?" Your stomach flipped, in a way you knew it was from a crush.

"You....can call me Isaac."

You just stared at him. "I....a-alright Isaac."

You thought you heard a sound from him that was suspiciously like purring.

You were so focused on him, you didn't even realize he didn't take you home. Instead, he took you to _his_ home.

"Um, Isaac?"

"You're a high price target. You can stay here until people calm down."

You weren't about to argue with him.

"Heeey! New roomie!" Fyre cheered.

"About damn time..." Ice muttered.

Death Stryke set you down, so carefully you wondered if he thought you were glass.

"Keep an eye on them. Get them whatever they need, no matter what." Death Stryke said, before he smoothed his trench coat. "I'm late for a meeting, don't bother me."

With that, he was gone.

"So, he hired you guys to stalk me."

"Oh shit. They know."

"Why didn't you tell me!" You whined.

"He said to keep it casual! He really likes you, kiddo..." Ice said.

You buried your face in your hands. "God, I wish I knew sooner."

"He uh, heh, also had us put cameras in your store, y'know? In case somethin' happened..."

Yes, it most definitely was an invasion of privacy, but it was sweet....

"I think I might be in love with him. A-a little." You confessed.

They both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"W-what?? Why are you laughing?!"

"It's just, we already knew that! And you're just realizing it!" Fyre said.

You were completely floored.

"Oh my God.." You groaned.

x

So, living with a villain was exactly how you imagined it. You hardly saw him, unfortunately, but he still managed to make _some_ time for you.

"Good morning, comman....I mean...Isaac." You smiled.

He shot you a smile back, something that instantly took your breath away.

"I trust everything is working out for you." He said, straightening his tie. It was obvious he was trying to be causal, but he was nervous.

"Oh, yes! Absolutely." You said.

"Good. I...I have a clear schedule today, so if you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Oh, um, actually, since you're free, I was wondering if you had time to talk?"

Isaac tensed up instantly. "Talk? What about?"

"There's just....been something on my mind." You said, before giving him a promising smile.

Before you knew it, you were sitting at his desk in his office. You kinda wished you were somewhere more....casual?

But this would do.

"I know that you had Fyre and Ice follow me to keep their eye on me. And I know that people are out to get me because they know how to get under your skin. Because you have feelings for me...."

His expression was completely unreadable. 

"A-and I want to let you know I think it's incredibly sweet, and uh....I...I return your feelings." You couldn't meet his eye. 

"Before we go any further here, I need you to know that I'm not trying to corrupt you. I would never change you, or hurt you. Not even on accident." 

You finally met his eyes, and found him giving you the softest, kindest look. 

"I know. I....I trust you completely." 

He smiled. "I wouldn't expect a lapse of judgement like that, but it works out for me, huh?" He leaned across the desk to kiss you. 

"Hey boss! That annoying sunshine hero is back!" Fyre said, walking in. When he saw you two, he immediately broke into a huge, stupid smile. "Oops! We'll take care of him ourselves!" He quickly walked out. 

Down the hall, you heard him yell out. "Ice!! It finally happened!!"

Isaac sighed, resting his forehead against yours. "Those two...."

"They're really your biggest fans." You smiled, and leaned up a bit to kiss him again.

"Well, I'm _your_ biggest fan." He murmured. "And no one will ever be allowed to touch you again. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
